Nightmare Campus
by twilightismylifeoxx
Summary: Bella Swan, has just arrived at her dream university, unluckily for her Edward Cullen her roommate, can't seem to stand her, the feeling seems to be mutural, full of hate, detest, pain and maybe love? RATED M just incase there may be bad language.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Bella Swan, I'm not typically beautiful, my dad charlie, insists I am, I however no he's just being biast, I have muddy burgandy/brown curly hair that hangs down by my shoulders, and boring chocolate brown eyes, not to mention my papery pale complexion, which was took over by a bright pink, when I blushed, other than that, I was a meere 5ft4.

Today is going to be my first day of university, it was along way from home, in Forks but I needed the excitement in my life, Charlie and Renee were always moaning about the fact I never do anything exciting, boy were they shocked them when I told them about, State uni in New York city. They didn't seem to like the idea at first, but they soon warmed to the idea, when I told them about the school facilities and the course in media I will be doing, so it was official I was going and am now driving to uni, and I was only a short hour away.

I could feel the breeze, rush threw my hair as I drove down the motor way, the scenery was amazing, Forks was certainly not a big city like, New York my time here would certainly be different, it was like I had just stepped into the twilightzone, nothing seemed the same, everything was bigger, more intimidating. I somehow loved it though it seems the fun has just begun.

ARRIVED.

I smiled to myself as I parked my truck into the campus's parking lot, I was finally here, I could see students here there and everywhere, sitting chatting with there mates, unpacking there car, I had never felt so excited in my life, I opened my truck door, and climbed out, somehow without falling or tripping, I made my way up to the main entrance to collect my dorm keys, I got a few glances as I walked past groups and groups of people, hanging around, the main entrance was incredibly formal, full with large white sofas, white rugs and a circular desk, inwhich a friendly looking women, who looked in her late fourties sat.  
I walked over and smiled at the lady before, placing my information on the desk. "Hello, dear new for this term?" she asked, taking my files and browsing threw them, I simply nodded with a small smile.  
"It's very overbearing coming, to New york when you have lived only in a small place such as Forks", she gave me a gentle pat on the hand before filing my documents.  
"I know the campus, seems very big" I said, taking my keys and giving one last smile before leaving, I decided to, check my dorm out before getting my stuff from the truck, thank god my dorm, area was near the entrance, I was in dorm shuttle bay, row E room 67 with a . So I just had one roommate that seemed good, I wasn't the best at meetng people so one was good, I wondered what she would be like, I hope she was nice, I couldn't stand having a horrible roommate. I walked for five minutes, before I arrived at shuttle bay, everything seemed to be set out in perfect order dorm A's at the front with B's behind them and so on, it seemed easy enough I liked easy.

I got to row E, all the rows had different colours, my area was, green, nice I guess, I sighed to myself before locating dorm 67 which happened to be on the bottom floor, which suited me well I wasn't good with stairs or even flat surfaces at that. I fumbled with my key before opening the door and stepping inside. I was in awe, as soon as I got inside and shut the door, I could certainly get used to living here, it was beautiful, well the hall way was, it walls were painted a rich blue colour, with silver panelling, the carpet as white as snow I felt edgy treading on the carpet, scared I would leave muddy footprints, I began to explore the other rooms the bath room, was exactly like the hall way other, than it was tiles and now carpet and not painted walls. I stood, admiring the bathroom, the bath was huge, I had never dreamed of a dorm for a mere student, could be this homely. I walked around the bathroom, taking everything else in detail, the sink was lined with differnt soaps, I picked one up and sniffed, it smelled beautiful of strawberrys, I took another sniff, as I went to put it down it fell out my hand, I sighed and reached down to pick it up, before I knew it I was falling and there where two strong arms around my waste.

I twisted myself to look up at the person who had caught me, to be met with the most incredibly beautiful green eyes, a rough shade of emerald, I pulled out of the persons arms, before blushing and looking at my feet, I looked up slightly, the eyes had belonged to a man, and not just any man the most gorgeous man on the planet, he had strong chisled features, they where perfect, his hair a messy bronze with a "just rolled out of bed" look it suited his features well, I looked back down at my feet I could feel his gaze upon me.  
"What are you doing in my dorm, maids are only meant to come on wednesdays" I looked up in shock, he thought I was a maid? that was low, my anger began to boil.  
"Maid? I live here now! see!" I snapped. shoving my I.D pass at him, his jaw dropped, as he looked at the card then to me.  
"This has to be a mistake" He grumbled, handing back my pass, he was really pushing his luck now, I was standing in a bathroom, being called a maid.  
"Well sonny jim, it isn't so your my roommate, strange you look like a dude" I said smirking slightly, before brushing past him and moving to the living room. I felt his gaze burn threw me and I knew this would be a long term, I would certainly put this jackass threw hell.

"Isabella Swan" He said, moving round me to sit on one of the black leather sofas, I saw down on the oppisite sofa to him, I could not stand the guy already first, he calls me a maid, then he calls me by my full name, I can't stand him already, and it's been 10 minutes!

"It's just Bella" I snapped, giving him a death glare before, getting up and looking around, "wheres my room?" I asked, not bothering to look at him, he looked up and smirked, god I hate that.  
"Down the hall, the second door on the left" He mumbled pointing towards the door, before moving his eyes toward the television. I walked out with a big sigh and, one more glare at him before leaving the room.

I walked down the hall, finding the door on the left two in, walking inside I held by breath it was gorgeous, white walls with black and white artwork on the walls and a black carpet, everything looked very 60's mod it wasn't exactly my taste, however I still loved the whole feel of the room. I smiled as I lay down on the bed, I only meant to rest my eyes for a moment, but I found my world getting darker as I nodded of to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a female voice outside my door, for a second I forgot where I was, then I remembered that I was in my new dorm and I let out a little breath smiling.  
"Edward why didn't you tell me she was here" I heard a excited voice out my door, it seemed to be friendly, although if it was a friend of my so called roommate then I knew I wouldn't like this girl.  
"Alice calm, down she'll be up when she gets up for heavens sake, she is nothing special anyway" I heard him say, he sounded abit restless, I could not careless though, he was a class A jack!

I rolled out of bed, brushing my hair into order, and pulled open the door, my roommate departed quickly, not to my suprise, I looked over to the other person inhabiting my doorway, she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, she was only little, but her jet black pixie cut hair and stunning blue with perfect features certainly made up for her height, she seemed to be beeming at the sight of me.  
"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen, Edwards sister, he's a jackass I know, but I know we will be good friends" Her enthuiasm, shocked me she was so energetic and happy, it was very infectious, I couldn't hold back my smile.  
"Isabella Swan, just call me Bella though I said smiling, holding out my hand, she looked at my hand and just threw her arms round me and hugged me, we pulled away a second later, laughing my time here was looking up.

"So Bella, have you bought your things in yet?" she asked, looking past me into my room.  
"No I havn't, sorry but do you mind helping me get my stuff? I asked, I didn't want to be rude. She smiled and nodded her head dragging me out the door towards my truck. She seemed shocked when I only bought out one suitcase, I blushed covering my face with my hair.

When we got back inside, I left my suitcase in my bedroom, and joined Alice, and her stupid brother in the living room. I took a seat next to her and put my head back with a sigh.

"So bella, do you like shopping?" she asked, looking up at me with hopefull eyes, unfortunatly for Alice I was in no way a big shopper, I couldn't stand it. "No I don't really, I mean I do shop but only if I really need too" Alice's face said everything, this made me blush like crazy.  
"Bella are you crazy? you have to come shopping with me and Rose" she said, "She's my boyfriends sister, and my bestfriend, and Edwards best friends girlfriend, you'll love her" I took everything in she told me, it wasn't to complicated.

"I am not a big shopper Alice, but okay if you really want me to" I said hesitantly, I never liked shopping but at the moment I needed the friends I could get.

"Thankyou Bella" She squeeled, pulling me into a tight hug.  
"Alice....can..'t breatheee.." I said pulling away, she laughed lightly realising me and sitting back on the sofa. I looked over to Edward, who seemed to be paying no attention to us, even from the side he looked incredibly gorgeous, how could he be such a ass though.

"Bella I am going to head back to my dorm I'll visit you in the morning" Alice, looked over to me before smiling and then nodding to her brother, "I'll let myself out" "Bye Alice, see you tomorrow" I said, before laying back on the sofa, and staring into space, it had been a very strange day, I felt so tired, I stretched up and walked to my bedroom before crashing on my bed and falling straight asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with such ease. I had been dreaming lightly it was one of the best sleeps I had, had in a very long time, my bed in back home in Forks wasn't the most comfortable.  
I got out of bed and stretched a little before heading towards the living room. I could hear clattering and the banging of cupboards coming from the kitchen. I guess my ever so gorgeous and yet a dick roommate was awake.  
Having met my roommate yesterday evening, I was not in the slightest imprest the first thing I remember was him calling me a maid. Did I really look like a maid I think not. I let out a little huff as I sat down on the nearest sofa as I thought of the events of the night before. Atleast I had met Alice his sister who was the complete oppisite of Edward Cullen.

I was busy daydreaming, when I felt someone sit down next to me, I looked up to see green eyes staring back, I looked away quickly blushing. He let out a soft chuckle before sitting back and tilting his head to look at me. Although I wasn't looking in his direction I knew there would be a smirk there somewhere. The thing is, if he wasn't such a jerk, I may have given him the time of day, unluckily for him, I didn't give jerks the time of day or night for that matter.  
His gaze was beginning to bug me, I hated it when people stared it made me incredibly uncomfortable, I looked up at him giving him one of my best glares. This only seemed to piss him off which didn't really go my way.

"You know Isabella" I cut in. "It's Bella!" he smirked slightly, shaking his head.

"Isabella, you really think your special don't you, well it's best you stay away from me or else" His threat, shocked me and for a second I had no idea what to do. Then it came back to me, he was threatning me, I felt myself getting angry, I knew my face must have been bright red, he was certainly in for it.

"Cullen if thats a threat, I'm shaking" I tried to sound brave, however inside I could feel myself rattling violently. "what's he going to do?" I thought.

"Isabella I can clearly see you are" he said taking a step foward, I had to freeze to stop myself stepping back, I was feeling scared now, the look in his eyes wasn't right, it reflected hate, anger, rage. "How could he feel this for me" I thought, struggling to keep still.

"Watch yourself, Cullen take one more step" I warned, I could hardly believe the words were coming out of my mouth, it was as if someone else inhabited my vocal chords a much braver aware person than myself. I stood there and just watch him laugh and walk back in to the kitchen, when he was defiantly gone I let out a shaky breath, "should I go see the dorm advisor and ask to switch dorms?, no thats letting him win" I turned and walked back to my room, unzipping my suitcase, I pulled out white tennis shoes, black skinny jeans and a blue sweater. I grabbed my items of clothing, and headed for the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and get dressed.

I took my time getting dressed, I certainly didn't want another run in with Edward. I pulled on my last tennis shoe, before going to grab something to eat, I forgot how hungry I got in the morning. Much to my pleasure, Edward was neither, in the living room or kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed a cereal bar and a apple, seemed like a semi decent snack. I would probably head to the campus mall and get something quick later on.  
I walked down the hall, to see the door oppisite me slightly opened, I realised I didn't actually know what was behind the door, I looked quickly threw the gab, I saw Edward, lying on a bed he looked asleep, I walked on, I didn't care, I hoped he had a dreadful nightmare. I sat in my room on my bed, eating my food and putting it in my wastebacket beside my bed. I should really start unpacking, however at the moment I really could not be bothered.

I sat up, the door was knocking, I got up quickly jogging to the front door I opened it to find Alice beeming at me, she seriously knocked my confidance she looked amazing, in her white playsuit and red heels, I smiled back holding the door open for her to come in. I followed her into the living room and sat down.  
"Bella you look great" she said, giving me the once over, I felt myself blush and sat down.

"You look better Alice" I said, smiling lightly, I have never been truly confidant but she certainly made me feel worse, not delibratly it wasn't her fault she was gorgeous.

"Bella, you know you should, stop covering up and do your hair more, you are beautiful" I blushed even more at that comment I know she was just being nice.

"I am not Alice, plus my hair just does not do anything" I lifted strands of my hair pulling a face, my hair had never really done anything it just hangs limp.  
Alice seemed to find, this funny and began to laugh, I sat there confuzed for a moment.

"Bella I'll do your hair for you, and you are gorgeous" she said, still laughing, her little shoulders shaking, she looked up and smiled before chuckling slightly.

"I don't like the idea, of being barbie Al" I got up heading towards the kitchen, to get some juice, she followed me to the kitchen.

"Bells, come on please" she was looking up at me with, puppy dog eyes with a slight pout, god knows how she managed it but I was starting to give in slightly. I looked at her and sighed contemplating my decision.

"Fine Alice, only once, two days from now when the term starts" I said handing her a glass of juice and taking a sip of my own, I smacked my lips softly "god this juice is good" I though taking another sip.

"Edward makes that juice you know" she remarked noticing how much I was enjoying it, I could hardly contain my shock and choked on my drink. I was know put of drinking that for life, no matter how good it tastes.

"He doesn't seem to like you, I can't see why, he really hates you" she seemed to be more talking to herself than out loud to me, I put my cup down and looked at her.

"Well Alice I am not his biggest fan either" I said haughtily going to sit down in the living room. I sat with a sight my day had just became cloudy.  
"Bella I don't mean it like that, he's a jackass, I'm your friend and Emmett and Rose and Jasper will love you" she said sitting down and hugging me. "But for now, lets just chill out and all that tomorrow the excitement will begin" she had a certain glint to her eyes, full of excitement, and there was a scheme in there I could tell.

The rest of the day went extremely well, Alice and I had just sat around eating junk food and talking about just general stuff, she kept mentioning her boyfriend Jasper he seemed amazing, and they where certainly in love with each other by all means.  
I was kind of greatfull that her brother Edward, was still sound asleep in his room, I hadn't seen him since this morning, when we had that arguement I had decided not to tell Alice about that I would rather forget it all happened.

I looked up at the clock it was 4:30 P.M the day had certainly gone fast, everything seemed to go fast when Alice around, I was glad I met her, if I hadn't I would have left the dorm by now.

"Bells I better be going I am meant to be meeting Jasper, at 7:00 she said rising to her feet and stretching up high with a loud yawn, I laughed lightly she certainly was a character, I stood up and followed her to the door.

"I'll see you later Alice" I said giving her a friendly hug.  
"See you later Bells, I'll come by tomorrow morning" She said hugging me back and giving me a big smile before hopping of down the hallway, she always had such a joy to her, which was a very pleasent characteristic. I smiled to myself as I shut the front door and made my way to my bedroom, I really needed to have a read of something, I skipped happily down the hall until I found myself crashing into something hard, I felt myself falling before two hands around my waste pulled me upright.

I pulled out of the grip, "why do I have to be some clumbsy" I thought to myself, trying to sidestep the person I identified as Edward, he stepped in myway, this only got me annoyed, I looked up giving him a glare.

"Isabella, I said stay the fucking hell out of my sight" He growled, backing me agaist the wall, I could feel his breath it was heavy and slow, I tried to push him away, much to my dismay he was far to strong, I could feel his muscles threw his white T-shirt.

"Well don't walk into me then, asshole" I retorted, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, I wasn't about to cry infront of him no way in hell, that would please him far to much.  
He grabbed me and slammed my agaist the wall, the pain was shooting up my back and it was getting harder not to let the tears fall. His breath was on my neck, I was struggling agaist him, this only made his grip tighter.

"Watch yourself, as you live here, you'll do what I say" His whispering in my ear made me tingle, I looked up and saw the hatred in his beautiful face. I shoved as hard as I could, running past him and slamming my bedroom door, before collapsing on my bed and crying myself to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the living room, feeling tired I had only woke up a few minutes ago, my mind plagued by Edward jackass Cullen, how could he be like that? so evil.  
I felt ashamed that he actually made me cry. I remember just crying myself to sleep, my back was sore he had really slammed me agaist the wall, it was too violant. I could hear noices down the hallway, I was just being curious, the noice was coming from Edwards room.

I opened the door gently trying not to wake him, I knew it would only anger him, geez this guy got mad about everything, I walked inside, he was alseep on his bed, his covers thrown off, I could see his bare body, it was as incredible as his face, it was lean and muscular, in other words perfect.  
I stopped oggling as he, threw himself back and fourth, the sweat all over him was visible, I guess he was having a nightmare, I didn't know what came over me as I made my way towards his bed. I shook his shoulder gently "Edward, wake up" I whispered, shaking him lightly once more.  
He sat up with a start, looking around in a slight daze, I took a step backwards fully aware of his anger issues, I guess stepping back was a good idea, because he jumped out of his bed, backing into me, it really didn't help he was so tall and I was so small, I moved my hands backwards feeling for the wall and looking up at him.

"Isabella what the fucking hell do you think your doing in my room?" He asked, he had my truly cornered now, I could feel the heat from his body, "I wonder if he's sick" I thought.

"Edward...I...I" I stuttered, my mouth wouldn't let the words out, I tripped backwards and sent myself crashing into the wall, I groaned slightly rubbing the back of my head.

"I...I spit it out, Isabella" He mocked his body pressed agaist mine now, "right now you done it Bella" I thought, mentally attacking myself. Looking up I hoped he didn't look to mad, to my misfortune he looked furious, his brow furrowed and jaw clenched tightly.

"You were having a nightmare, I thought you needed waking" I mumbled, looking at my feet, I couldn't hold his gaze any longer, it was to intense.  
"Isabella never ever, come in my room again understand?" His tone was menacing, I never knew anyone to be so nasty and mean in my life, I looked up and nodded, when he stepped back I rushed out of his room, shutting his door, I put my hand over my mouth, and the tears just fell.

I rushed back to my room, slamming the door and collapsing on the floor, inhaling deeply before letting out another sob. I wiped my eyes, standing up I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. I was happy the water was warm and relaxing, I washed my hair with herbal essences-strawberry. I switched the shower off and wrapped my towel around me.  
Once in my room, I tied my hair in to a quick pony tail, and pulled on a boyfriend fit pare of jeans and a kings of leon t-shirt and my white tennis shoes, I certainly didn't have a girly style like Alice, I was more Bohemiam.

I walked slowly into the living room, I felt my heart stop when I saw Edward, sitting down watching the televion I crept past, not wanting to make my self noticed and sat on the oppisite sofa. I happily watched what he was watching waiting for Alice to show up, we were going out for breakfast at 11:00 along with her friend Rosalie, also known as Rose. It was now 9:45 AM. I looked down from the clock with a slight sigh, I wish time would just hurry up I really didn't want to spend anymore time with a monster, that may be harsh but from what I know he is and always will be a aggressive monster.

"Isabella the time will not go any quicker by constantly looking at the clock" He looked at me, with a smirk and returned to watching what was on the television.

"Edward just shut up" I whispered, I couldn't handle his remarks anymore it was stupid, but I was not going to ever give into him ever, if that meant living here then so be it I am not weak like he thinks.

I heard him get up and walk towards me, I shut my eyes, and prayed he just walked straight past me, he didn't though he grabbed my arm and pulled me up and threw me to the floor, I put my arms out to break my fall, it did break it abit but I ended up with a carpet burn.

"Don't tell me to shut up, girl you will regret it" I felt him push me down onto my back before, pulling me up, I grabbed my arm out and pulled myself into his chest, my breathing heavy my arm stinging.  
He pushed me off him, grabbing his keys and slamming the dorm door on the way out, I sat down on the sofa feeling dazed, I was really going to try and make his life hell, for the pain he was putting me threw, I was still scared but brave at the same time, it was his turn to feel pain now.

I heard the door knock, so went to answer it. I was very pleased that it was Alice, I let her in and led her to the living room, and sat down this was almost becoming habit.

"Bells what the hell happened to your arm" She squeeked examining it, "Have you been crying" with that comment the tears began to fall I was sobbing in front of the "monsters" sister.

"Why does he hate me Alice?" I asked between sobs, laying my head on her shoulder wiping my eyes. She sighed and rocked me back and foward like a mother do to a daughter.

"Bells I really don't know, you have to be strong sweetie please" she seemed pleading, her happy self was gone for a second, she looked at me and nodded her eyes had a look, a look I can't explain.

"Listen Bella, Edward is seriosuly screwed up he's a monster, can I tell you something?" she asked sitting up and looking away, I nodded slowly so she could see.  
"Edward, he ..umm..he..he's never had anyone, he hates everyone he meets, I've never seen him hate someone as much as you.." she paused sighed and continued "..Bella just do anything to hurt him, he needs a dose of it"  
I was shocked to hear her say that, "did she just say hurt him?" I thought. I looked over at her she looked sad, I had known Alice two days and even I knew sad was not in her nature.

"Alice I want too, I will" I agreed nodding and standing up, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. She smiled brightly thats the Alice I knew.

"Thankyou, and come on dozy we need to get, to breakfast and meet Rose" she giggled pulling me out the door and grabbing my keys for me.

I felt happy walking round the campus, my arm linked with Alice it was hot outside, so I was glad I didn't have a jacket, the campus cafe was only 15 minutes away and Alice said Rose was already there.  
I felt alot of people look up, as Alice and I walked threw the glass panel doors into the air conditioned cafe. I saw a blond girl wave over to Alice, my stomached dropped Alice lowered my confidance, well Rose made me feel worse, she was incredible looking, her long blond modelish hair was exquisite her eyes were as piercing as Alice's.  
She had serious super-model looks, but she seemed friendly her perfect teeth bared into a bright smile.  
"Rosieee" Alice squeeled pulling me over to her friend, who had saved us a table and leaping into her arms with a big hug, they both laughed happily before turning to me.

"Rose, this is Bella Swan, Bella this is Rosalie Hale" Alice introduced as with such excitement, her eyes looking back and foward between us.  
"Hello" we both said, I smiled and I sat down, Rose had a big smile on her face and tapped my hand from across the table.

"Your as beautiful as Alice described you Bella" She said, giving Alice a nod and a wink, I blushed violently I didn't no if it was a joke or not.

"..Your just being nice" I mumbled down to my feet, feeling my blush go away. I looked up at Alice who looked, incredibly happy.

"Oh no confidance, shhh Bella you are stunning"She said, nodding her luxurious blond hair, "I'll go get us some food".

I gave Alice a smile as she left with Rosealie, to get some breakfast for us all.

"Here you go Bella, french toast and strawberrys" Said Rosalie giving me my plate, I took it and smiled gratefully.

We all sat eating are food and chatting about the school and lessons we had signed up for, I noticed Alice, whisper somthing to Rose, who looked at me with a wide eyed expression.

"So your with Edward, in dorm E" She asked, looking at me whilst shoveling another bit of toast in her mouth. I nodded slowly chewing my food, savouring the taste.

"Yes unfortunatly" I answered, looking up between her and Alice, trying to figure if it had upset anybody.

"Don't worry, myself and Alice will look out for you" she said, with Alice nodding her head quickly with a serious look on her face, she stopped and gave me a smile.

"You need to get yourself sorted out don't you Bella, we will walk you back to your dorm" Alice said.

"No you and Rosalie catch up I'll walk back myself seriously" I said giving them both a small smile, I put my tray on the counter and turned to say goodbye.

"For one call me Rose, and second we'll come round later" She said, giving me a wave and a big smile, Alice the same. I turned once waving goodbye and headed back to my dorm hoping a certain someone would still be out.  
The walk back to my dorm, was a peaceful one, I walked across the field, I was daydreaming when I felt something hard collide with my head. I fell to the ground with a thump, I sat up rubbing my head, then someone pulled me to my feet.

"Oh crap I am so sorry, I should have watched what I was doing" I looked up to see a guy with a concerned look on his face, he was pretty good looking, nicely built, nice blue eyes just nice. I smiled a little shaking my head and batting his hands away.

"No it's okay, I normally get in the way" I said, laughing looking at my feet, before gazing back up at him, he had a silly smile on his face.  
"Seriously, are you okay? I'm so sorry..I'm Mike by the way" he said extending his hand to me, I took it and shook it with a smile.

"Isabell Swan, but call me Bella" I announced, pulling my hand away, "maybe being hit with a frizbee wasn't so bad" I thought.

I saw a bunch of people over by a tree, shouting towards Mike, he looked at me with a sorry look on his face.

"Really sorry Bella, I better be going um..whats your dorm I'll come see you" He pulled a pen, and looked up with me and gave me a wink.

"Erm..shuttle bay E, number 67, with Edward Cullen" I said watching him write it down, he smiled before giving me a peck on the cheek and ran of to his friends.

I couldn't contain my smile, as I opened the door to my dorm, Mike seemed like such a nice guy things where looking up even more than ever.

I entered the living room and crashed on the sofa, I heard someone enter the room and sit on the other sofa, I looked over Edward, looked tired and grumpy.

I remembered what Alice had said, about hurting her brother, I guess she meant piss him off, she just said it wrong, I smirked slightly I was going to enjoy this.

"Cullen, I have a guy coming over later, don't be a complete bastard please" with that I got up and made my way too my room to freshen up, ok I couldn't look much worse that I already did, I let my hair down, and shook it out, for once it had a bounce and the curls looked shiny and soft.

I began applying lipgloss, but dropped when I heard the door slam open, Edward stood there not looking best pleased, I tried giving a innocent smile, and picked up my lipgloss putting it in my jean pocket.

"I will be a bastard, if I want to Isabella" He snapped, walking into my room placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing my on my bed. I felt his body on top of mine, he was supringly light, he began to push me furhter up the bed moving with me. I lost all power and was just frozen with him on top of me, my heart was beating fast, I couldn't control the inner fear.

He brushed my hair out of the way, his head cocked by my neck, he began to nip at it, it wasn't gentle it hurt, I yelped trying to fight him of, he just pinned my arms down, and bit harder.

"Edwardddd! STOP! I shouted, struggling underneath his grasp, he wasn't stopping he wanted me to feel pain, he began to bite harder, and with a sudden reaction I crashed my knee into his groin, he grunted into my neck before letting go and crashing to the floor, in pain I side stepped round him and ran into the living room.

He was going to be mad.... 


End file.
